El conejo de la Luna
by Sophie Iren Maxwell
Summary: Una historia AU de Levi siendo Lobo y un pequeño conejo Eren. Donde Levi lastimado y con remordimientos siente un amor platónico al conejo qué salvo.


**Angst-OoC**

/

 _ **Dedicado a todas que se tomaron la molestia de leer. :) Y recuerden que todas: Small like an angel , fall in from grace.**_

 _ **No hay Lemon , si lo lamento , no se dio .Me quise basar en los sentimiento encontrados de un Levi .Esta historia se me antojo tierna , por eso la escogí. Por eso la quise distorsionar (¿)**_

 _ **Relatado desde un punto de vista de Levi .**_

 _ **Este fic entra a la segunda convocatoria de: ´´Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones ´´ y ´´Shingeki no Kyojin Yaoi 2.0´´**_

/

 _ **Seamos esclavos de este toque,**_

 _ **Seamos esclavos de este amor.**_

͠

 **El conejo de la luna.**

͠

 **En la obscuridad del bosque, agudizó sus sentidos, sus orejas de Lobo se dirigían a todas las direcciones para la próxima caza .Su manada lista para comer, se separó para acorralar al próximo alimento.**

 **El peculiar olor del siervo le llevo a las orillas del lago , pero algo más le llamo la atención.**

 _ **-'Olor a madriguera´. —**_ **Se incorporó lentamente al notar movimiento.**

 **Espero el momento, sus orejas giraron, esperaba el soplar del viento para abalanzarse.**

 **Cuando sus garras perforaron el alimento, espero que el último indicio de aire en los pulmones de su presa terminara.**

 **Todo se dio tan rápido, que se premio mentalmente.**

 **La tormenta de nieve le cubrió por completo, por suerte, éste clamor de la naturaleza no le impidió llegar a su destino, apunto de llegar, ésta se calmo. El semblante duro cambio desde dentro para no demostrar su verdadera naturaleza.**

 **Con los siguientes pasos que dio, su cabellera obscura se limpio de los residuos de nieve. La isla pequeña en su rostro –barbilla- le cubrió del frio dominante de aquella estación. Chasqueo la lengua molesto por la demora que ya llevaba.**

 **Entre sus manos sujetaba el alimento a quien le esperaba en la seguridad de aquella casa improvisada. Miro el cielo de soslayo y casi inmediatamente la miro absorto. La luna era llena. Esta noche no saldría. Resistió su apetito y calmo esos colmillos de mascar y sentir entre ellas ,la dichosa gloria de comer carne ,algo que no fueran vegetales duros y fríos. Al entrar, observo la chimenea, un calor le inundo su cuerpo frio. Vio a Eren -el pequeño conejo- sentado frente al calor del fuego.**

 **El conejo Eren se giro y corrió feliz a su llegada.**

 **-¡ Levi !—Se sujetó a su manga y le estiro para que el más alto lo notara. La cabecita del conejo se restregó en la cintura del Lobo y le acaricio feliz .Un rato largo, Levi notó nerviosismo en él .El conejito dudando , tomo coraje y dijo atropelladamente.**

— **¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**

 **El Lobo asintió. Reparo en la tibieza del más pequeño entre su cuerpo helado .Amó esa cercanía.**

 **-¿Por que es eres un lobo?—Le preguntó .Sus ojos jade se abrieron como la inocencia de los niños conejo, pero esa inocencia se acompañó de gran duda.**

 _ **´´… Explicar el porqué tanta diferencia en ellos .´´**_

 **Sus ojos fríos se mezclaron con dolor al mirarlo desde arriba.** __

 _ **´´Se arrepentía dolorosamente´´**_

 **-Verás, tú eres un conejo muy especial. —Le acaricio la cabeza con cariño. Con Amor…**

 **-¿Si?-Le respondió el conejito y rió .Conforme con aquella respuesta, su pequeña nariz se frunció y sus orejas cayeron a los costados sumándole ternura al acto.**

 _ **´´Tan especial…´´**_

 **\- ¿Por qué somos diferentes?—Le obligó.**

 **Levi –Lobo se tensó, rápidamente las colapso y sonrió de manera diminuta. Olvidó por unos momentos y se concentró en lo carismático de aquel pequeño, no admitiría que aquel rostro le hacia sonreír y … de igual manera sentir culpa a la vez.**

 **Las manos de Levi le recorrieron desde las mejillas hasta la frente, y lo beso en ese espacio libre sobre sus cejas.**

 **Sus manos continuaron el recorrido absorto en su cabello nebuloso y se detuvo a contemplarlo. Atinaba algunas veces al mirarlo frente al sol, que su tono de cabello era indescriptible, una mezcla entre castaño y blanco.**

 **Los ojos negros de Levi le recorrían con bastante escrutinio .Su mirada de color jade le sumaba puntos a su rareza.**

 **El conejo sonrió.**

 **Las únicas veces que le veía sonreír tan sinceramente.**

 _ **¿Ya cuanto desde ese día?**_

 **Desde hacía 10 años. Lo veía a la distancia, observaba todo de él .Como se divertía y jugaba con sapos e incluso castores, pero con ningún otro conejo, alguien como el pequeño Eren.**

 **Distinguía tristemente que ningún conejo le observaba directamente. Huían de él como si fuera el mismísimo Lobo con el que vivía.**

 **Sabia que Eren se deprimía al no contar con amigos de su raza. Al pequeño le consolaba, y en algunas ocasiones jugaba con él.**

 _ **´´No los odiaba…´´**_

 **Los conejos se acercaban a distancia media y se burlaban de él** _ **.**_

 _ **´´¡ Eres extraño! ´´**_

 _ **´´¡Traes mala suerte!´´**_

 _ **´´¡Aléjate, monstruo !´´**_

 **Los ojos jades solo lloraban** _ **.**_

 _ **´´ Lo veo cuando te das vuelta y sigues riendo como si nada…´´**_

… **Recordaba esos días cuando la curiosidad no era tan grande y la diferencia en esos momentos era sumamente normal para ti.**

 **El lobo tomo sus dedos .Un recuerdo le volvió a inundar.**

… **Decidías no salir de mis brazos y permanecer quieto oyendo a la distancia el murmullo de la lluvia, o preferías esconder tu nariz entre mi cuello cuando Hanji venia de visita.**

 **Ahí sentados entre las flores que tanto te agradaban, esperábamos algo. Algo distinto que te llamara, qué te atrajera y salieras volando a él, una liberación en mis brazos y el calor que dejabas en él me despertaba y me preguntaba lo mismo** _ **¿te darás cuenta por ti mismo? ¿Me perdonarías?**_ **Sentía un gran dolor y mis ojos se tornaban más lúgubre** _ **s,**_ **imaginarme sin ti, me partía el alma.**

 **Acariciaba tu cabello mezclando mis dedos fríos con tu rostro siempre cálido.**

 **Busque respuestas a las preguntas ya planteadas que me envenenaban. Y solo llegaba una…**

 **Una sola venia a mi mente de manera casi grata; ¿** _ **Cómo llegue a quererte**_ **…?**

 **/**

 **Cerró sus ojos negros.**

 _ **´´…De asesino''**_

 **-¿Tú me cuidas desde que nací?—Toco las orejas del Lobo y las presiono.**

 **-No.**

 **\- ¿No eres mi mami?.—Levi-lobo lo abrazó. Sus largas uñas le rozaron con delicadeza desde el rostro y le presiono la nariz con cariño.**

 _ **´´Su madre…´´**_

 **Como todas aquellas veces que intento decir la verdad, pero ninguna salía de la garganta…**

 **-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te sujete en mis brazos?—Le preguntó el lobo dolido.**

 _ **´´ Su expiación.´´**_

 _ **´´Se mantendría en espera de ese momento…´´**_

 **-No, casi.—Reflexionó el conejo abrazándose a su cuello. Mordió la oreja al lobo.**

 **-Son muy obscuras.—Le dedico ese cariñoso detalle.**

 **Sabía que le causaba curiosidad verlo diferente a el. Sabia que Eren tenia esas furtivas miradas cuando el fingía no verlo.**

 _ **´´Me despiertas cada día con una duda en tus ojos y mil preguntas en tu boca.´´**_

 **Levi miró el suelo triste.**

 _ **´´Estaré aquí Eren. Esperaré tu decisión´´**_

 **-La historia es ésta.—El lobo de ojos grises-negros- le sujetó y lo llevó a la cama , le puso enfrente de la ventana .**

 **-Ahí…—Le señalo la redondez brillante en el cielo.—Es de donde vienes.**

 **El conejito Eren se emocionó, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se expandió. Levi adoro esa imagen .Sonreía como un ángel cayendo en gracia…Sólo para el.**

 **-La luna .** _ **El conejo en la luna**_ **–Levi con ímpetu, le señalo el cielo. -¿Ves esa forma? Tú provienes de allá—El conejito entre sus brazos no le perdió de vista.**

 **-¡¿Existe algo así?!—Su enternecedor semblante cautivo al lobo.**

— **¡Eres muy ruidoso! ¡Recuerda que estas cerca de mis orejas! —El lobo solo jugaba , le encantaba abrazarlo.**

 **-Levi, lo lamento mucho. —Eren se abrazo más a él. Le rogo con la mirada a qué continuara.**

 **-Una noche de luna llena, tú caíste. —El lobo prosiguió. —Eras una estrella fugaz que refúljala al caer. —Le señalo. —…Esa noche, la forma del conejo desapareció momentáneamente. Fue extraño ver hacia arriba y no verte .—Le toco la nariz.-Seguí el brillo hasta encontrar el porqué… —Respiró cerca de la ventana ruidosamente.- Por eso , ahora te cuido como un gran tesoro. Eres un conejo especial.**

 **El conejo Eren resplandeció. Ahora el pequeño ya no lloraría y le diría a todos que el tenia algo especial y que ya no podían llamarle monstruo; ya no se alejarían de el.**

 **-¿Yo caí de allá arriba?—Tenia que sacarse de dudas.**

 **-Si. —Le respondió el Lobo Levi. —.Estrujo sus ojos con dolor.**

 **\- Corrí lo más rápido. —Siguió el Lobo mientras dibujaba en el aire la escena.- Caíste en la cuneta, ahí, donde los arboles gigantes nacen.-El conejito Eren ilumino su rostro inocente.**

 **-¿Es verdad?—preguntó. — ¿Soy especial?**

 **-Si. —Aclaró.- Cada vez que hay luna llena, yo aulló en agradecimiento de qué te entrego a mí.—El conejito entre sus brazos se movió y lo abrazo.**

 _ **Otro día lo haría, otro día contaría la verdad.´´**_

 **-Le quiero Levi –san. —Le estrujó fuerte.**

 _ **´´Algún día lo diría. Cuando tuviera el coraje.´´**_

 **-Y yo igual. —Lo abrazo.**

 _ **Temeroso**_ **es exactamente como se sentía en esos instantes. La verdad le tenia en un dolor agudo cada día, en ocasiones se lamentaba al recordarla.**

 **Le dolía por que él era su gran tesoro…**

 _ **´´Su valioso tesoro…´´**_

 **-No podrás negarle la verdad por más tiempo. —Le mencionaba su compañero Lobo .**

 **-Lo sé Erwin. —Rasgo un árbol caído y vislumbro una madriguera. Habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que Eren le preguntaba sobre su origen. Tenia sus dudas, posiblemente Eren ya no le prestaba atención a ese asunto o prefería mantenerse ciego a la dichosa verdad.**

 **-¿Lo lamentas?—Le pregunto su compañero desde atrás.**

 **-Algunas veces, si. —Escarbo en la tierra y saco un trozo de árbol y un trapo color rojo bastante deteriorado.—Llevare esto a Eren , pero tengo que limpiarlo antes.—Le olio y sacudió .**

 **-¿Lamentas ser lobo...?—Le sacaron de su ensoñación.**

 _ **´´Sobre todo eso, lamentaba otra cosa...´´**_

 **-…Lamento haber matado a su familia. —Dijo Levi obscureciendo su mirada.-Estaré con él hasta decirle la verdad…—Miró el cielo estrellado.**

 _ **´´Eren hoy te contare una historia diferente.´´**_

 **\- Yo esperaré, y no haré nada si decide asesinarme. Como les hice a sus padres** _ **. —**_ **Los orbes obscuros, miraron con dolorosa revelación que lo único que le podía salvar de la culpa era el resultado de aquella revelación.**

 **El resultado , aquellas manos blancas y tiernas de Eren terminando con su vida…**

 _ **Hoy había decidido que le contaría la verdad.**_

 **Esa sonrisa sólo dedicada a el. Una qué con el tiempo la llegó a sentir única y especial. Sólo Eren podía terminar con su dolor y culpa.**

 **Aquellas manos cálidas y sonrisa tímida, las recordaría hasta su último momento.**

 _ **¿Por qué lamentarse?**_ **Si había sido muy feliz a su lado. Esperaría paciente a su venganza.**

 _ **¿Por qué…?**_

… _**Porque a nadie había amado como a él.**_

 **͠**

 _ **Una madre protegiendo a su único hijo, éste sin saber del peligro no abría los ojos.**_

 _ **Tan pequeño que no diferencio el calor de su madre a uno mucho más caliente. No distinguió el olor a sangre en aquellas manos que lo apretaban, abrió los ojos curioso y vio entre sus orbes nebulosas una silueta diferente, se confundió…**_

 _ **Le sujetó fuerte el cuero de la nuca para despertarlo, pero el conejo chilló de frio, el que lo sujetaba se detuvo, se quedo pasmado ante el conejo.**_

 _ **Cerró sus ojos verde jade cuando ya no sintió la presión en su nuca y sintió la tierra en si. .**_

 _ **Olió la tierra y el tan agradable olor de su madre impregnado en ella.**_

 _ **-Mami…-Murmuro el pequeño. —Tengo frio. Abrázame...— Dijo sin abrir sus ojos. El pequeño estiro sus manitas**_

 _ **Sus orbes obscuras se sorprendieron, se sintió mal. El instinto le rogó terminar con aquella escena. Terminar el dolor.**_

 _ **Los bracitos delgados se mantenían al aire. Miro qué se estremecía y sacaba vahó de la boca .**_

 _ **´´La dulzura con que fue pronunciada aquella palabra…´´**_

 _ **El instinto de comer frenó.**_

 _ **La dulzura de aquellos ojos verdes…**_

 _ **Le sostuvo firmemente y lo pego a su pecho.**_

 _ **-Es una mala idea—dijo una voz de mujer acercándose a la escena.**_

 _ **Por primera vez se sintió mal por terminar así. Aquella familia…**_

 _ **-Pensé que no había crías. —Le dijo Levi ensimismado en el conejo entre sus manos.**_

 _ **-Termina con su sufrimiento. No lograra sobrevivir.-**_

 _ **Pero no lo hizo, le mantuvo cerca.**_

 _ **-Yo me encargare de él.**_

 _ **:::Fin:::**_

 _ **´´Es tan difícil creer**_

 _ **que nuestros corazones estén hechos**_

 _ **para ser destrozados por el amor.´´**_

 _ **Sé que es algo loco .Pero deseaba escribir desde un punto de vista atormentado de Levi o Eren. Y salió ganon el chaparro.**_

 _ **Humilmente les comparto mi pequeña historia, al final dude demasiado (x-x).ya que con escaso tiempo no sabia si les gustaría. :S -Aparte no quería desilusionar.- todas estamos haciendo un maravilloso esfuerzo , no quería ser la única que lo dejara al ´´ahí se va´´ ya que estoy escribiendo otra historia - :S tiemblo.-**_

 _ **Sé que no es la historia donde el Sex es predominante. Quise enfatizar un sacrificio.- de amor (¿)- Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea mínimo , porque como dije al inicio , esto para ti.**_

 _ **Si te agrado comenta , tus comentarios son valiosos no por el hecho de tener Rw , sino porque es una ayuda a mejorar ¿y quien no quiere mejorar?. Ya saben , fallas ortográficas , narrativa…etc…**_

 _ **Y de nueva cuenta gracias por llegar hasta aquí, en serio.**_

 _ **Me despido y un gran beso :***_


End file.
